Dawn of Darkness
by Spoken Lies
Summary: Ten years ago, Shadow the Hedgehog was reported dead after finding his body in Station Square. They buried him. She cried at the funeral. If that's the case, then why is standing in front of her like he's been alive all these years? AU.


a/n: Yo, what's up my fellow word-lovers! It took days before I finally found an unfinished fic in my documents library and made it all cool and shit before posting it. Voila! Anyways, I obviously **own nothing**. Yeah, SEGA, those black-bold words are for you.

Also, this is **rated T for a reason**, folks. What did you think a fic with Shadow in it would be dancing unicorns and rainbows? Hell no. If that was the case, I'd disown the fuzzy, violent hedgie. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of Darkness<strong>

chapter one: beginning of the end

* * *

><p><strong>[Chaos Park, Station Square]<strong>

It was sunny today, with a few lazy clouds that decided to decorate the blue sky. The weather was warm, but there was a cool breeze so it wasn't uncomfortable at all in the suits and dresses. Thousands were gathered in the park today for the memorial that took place every year. The people who either weren't directly invited or couldn't make it in person, sat in their houses watching the live news coverage.

Today was the day that the Earth lost one of its greatest heroes. This day, Shadow the Hedgehog died saving a planet that had mixed feelings towards him. Hate or love, he did it anyway and saved billions from destruction. Despite the day's sunny outlook, the mood was definitely somber. Even though Shadow passed ten years ago, the emotions from the first memorial are carried throughout each one.

Retired G.U.N. Commander, Quentin Jones, is in attendance for the memorial. It's his second one after he finally got over his childish grudge and hatred against Shadow for allegedly killing his sister-like figure, Maria. Sonic the Hedgehog and his usual team are there as well. They have attended the memorial since the first one ten years ago.

This year, it's Quentin's turn for his speech. And he's already dreading it. Speeches weren't exactly his thing, you see. He was used to barking orders and threats to make sure shit got done. He wasn't the type of person to console somebody. He was that guy that screamed at you to suck it up and take it like a man.

And to add to that, the speech would be broadcast live [as it was every year] across the globe. Not that he had stage fright, no. It was just...the globe had a _lotta_ people, you know?

Sonic walked over to where Jones stood solemnly by a statue of a historic figure from some war back in the day. "It's not so bad, you know." Quentin cocked a brow and glanced at the blue hedgehog dressed in a smart dark grey tuxedo. "Speeches, I mean. They're alright..."

Cue awkward silence.

Quentin chuckled quietly before standing up straighter and fixing his suit again. It was time. "I know how to tell a speech, blue boy. Commander, remember?" he said and Sonic frowned at the nickname.

"Retired, remember?" he mocked back and recieved a parting punch in the arm before Quentin went to go take his place onstage.

He tapped the mike a few times, the thumps echoing throughout the park. He opened his mouth to speak but a low, rumbling sound cut him off. It lasted for ten seconds before quieting.

Somewhere in the rows of seats, Amy Rose stood up. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she had an _extremely_ bad feeling about the sound that just passed. She quickly ran, as fast as she could in heels, over to the technician booth where her best friend, Tails stood. One of his hands was pushing the headset he had in his ear closer, as if he was trying to hear better. The other was flying over his black Mac laptop's keyboard, concentration etched into his features.

"No...It can't be..." he breathed out after a minute or two. His normally cheerful blue eyes were dark with fear and disbelief as he stared at the screen.

"Tails, what's wr-"

Unfornately, she couldn't finish her sentence because the second she began talking, a high-pitched screeching filled the air. It caused the people in attendance, and the ones watching worldwide, to cover their ears in pain. The sound was loud and ongoing, like nails being driven into their ears.

After a minute of torture, the awful shrieking stopped. The crowd began to murmur with concern, and by that time Knuckles and Sonic had joined Tails and Amy by the technician booth.

"I don't like the sound of this, guys. Tails, what the hell is going on?" Knuckles questioned impatiently, causing identical green orbs to flash towards the echidna and then the fox.

"I can't believe it...There's no way the programs malfunctioning..." Tails responded, but more to himself than the others.

"Tails! Snap out of it, we have to know what's going on. I don't like the feel of this..." Amy snapped and shivered sharply, hugging her arms around herself.

Tails shook his head, running his fingers through the bangs that blocked his forehead. "Sorry...I set up a scanner of sorts, you see. To make sure no _visitors_ would show up announced, and if they did we would know. The only thing is..." he trailed off, pushing the headset closer to his ear again.

"What, man? Come on, Tails, spit it out!" Sonic growled impatiently and the fox glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Don't fucking rush me, Sonic. This shit is really complicated and...," he let out a breath. "I'm not sure if it's right or not. Apparently, the scanner picked up a familiar heat signature..."

The blue hedgehog bristled, clenching his fists at his sides. "Eggman?" he questioned lowly. "That fat bastard out of all people should know how important th-"

"No."

"No? Then...then who the heck is it, Tails? Metal Sonic? Jet? I'll kick that green parrot's-!"

"...Shadow."

And that was when all hell broke loose. The ground rumbled precariously underneath them before thunderous booms filled the air.

The Geicho building seemed to be cut directly in half and was now falling directly for where the memorial was taking place.

...15 minutes or less definitely _wouldn't_ fix this situation.

* * *

><p>an: Ehh...part of me is regretting making a horrible joke in a horrible situation for our heroes, but who could resist? I couldn't! So, some of you might be a bit iffy about the GUN Commander, Quentin. Yeah, unexpected OCs scare me too, but he is kinda real but the Sonic Wiki didn't give him a real name. -.- So...yeah.

Shadow will not show up until next chapter...I think. :3 Keep reading to find out yourself, cuz I do not know! :)

Anyways, 'nough of my rambling. Reviews would are better than finding out that you actually own SEGA!

...Who the fuck am I kidding? No they're not!

But they are still appreciated!

**Spoken Lies has left the page. :3**


End file.
